thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Advent Chaos/Soundtrack
(NOTE: this game is still in progress, so this soundtrack may not include all songs in the final game, or may include those scrapped from the final game) Format: Title (Where it plays) (Game of origin - original title) Town/City Themes *The Keron Firework Display (Keron: City of The Phantom Riolu) (Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure - Main Theme (Full Version) ) *Shadow Haven (Nocte Vicum: City of MaverickHunterZero) (Dissidia 012 Duodecim - Canto Mortis ~ An Undocumented Battle) *City of the Tenebrae (Ángelos Civitate: City of The Speed Buster) (Resonance of Fate - Silver Canyon -Night- B) *Under the Madness' Veil (Corrupted Continuum: Ángelos Civitate of the Future) (Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Ladder to Heaven) *Calm Before the Insanity (Corrupted Continuum: Ángelos Civitate of the Past) (Shadow of the Colossus - Black Blood) *Lifeless Freeze (Opmas: City of Nik) (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning - Freezer(With Choir)) *Lifeless Town (Opmas - Purified) (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix - Sacred Moon) *Welcome to Firenze (Firenze: City of The Heartless Soldier) (Bastion - Spike in a Rail) *The Smogbound City (Foxcrest: City of Kitsune Hawk) (Hyperdimension Neptunia - Lastation Map) *Nostalgia of the Valley (Foxcrest Liberated - KHawk in the Party) (Wild Arms - Town) *Lost Empire of the Valley (Corrupted Contiuum: Foxcrest of the Past) (Wild Arms: Alter Code F - Adlehyde Castle Town) *Home of Revolution (Narukami City: City of the Bolt of Shadow) (Suikoden I - Beautiful Golden City ~ Gregminster) *A Hipster's Paradise (Mabcria and Deceho: Town of The N7 Commander) (Noveria - Mass Effect) *Food for All! (Ogacihc: City of The Water Waka) (Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen ~ Cerulean City) *Quiet and Quaint Coast (Coastal Town/Port) (Suikoden - Rising Tide ~ Teien) *Mental Oppression (Clan of Chaos-Controlled Town) (Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen - Lavender Town) *Nothingness (Corrupted Continuum: Desolated Area of the Future) (Braid - The Darkening Ground) Dungeon Themes *Into the Halls of Darkness (Castellum Mali) (Super Mario 64 - Ultimate Koopa) *Descent into Madness (Sanctum Sánguinum) (Final Fantasy VI - Dancing Mad 2) *The Thieves Guild (The Thieves Guild) (Prince of Persia Warrior Within - Tower Encounter) *Industrial Oppression (Foxcrest Industrial Nexus) (Etrian Odyssey IV - Library of Puppets) *Stop the Hammer (Mijonir's Pedistal) (Shin Megami: Nocturne - Tower of Kagutsuchi) *Records Everywhere (The Indie Record Shop) (Steamy Bathouse - Persona 4) *Godsent Sanctuary (Teleportal Sanctuary) (Etrian Odyssey IV - City of Radiant Ruin) *Turning the Hands of Time (Temportal Sanctuary) (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky - Temporal Spire) *The Archive Time Forgot (Abyssmal Amassment of Annals) (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - G.F.S. Valhalla) Battle Themes *One-Winged Overlord (MaverickHunterZero Battle) (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Vergil) *Ultimate Confrontation, Act I (Final Battle with Maverick, Phase 1: Past Maverick) (Devil May Cry - Super Ultra Violet) *Ultimate Confrontation, Act II (Final Battle with Maverick, Phase 2: Future Maverick) (Final Fantasy IX - Dark Messenger) *Ultimate Confrontation, Act III (Final Battle with Maverick, Phase 3: Present Maverick Revived) (Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Battle 2) *Ultimate Confrontation, Act IV (Final Battle with Maverick, Phase 4: The Finishing Blows!) (Tales of the Abyss - Meaning of Birth) *Wrath of the Fallen Angel (Speed Buster Battle) (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Stains of Time) *The All-Mighty Demon, Bringer of Doom (Future Speed Buster Battle) (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Blood Red Moon) *The Cold Count (nifinland Battle) (Ducktales Remastered - Final Boss) *A Death Best Served Bloody (The Heartless Soldier Battle) (Street Fighter X Tekken - Akuma) *Highroller of Illusion (Kitsune Hawk Battle) (Brave Fencer Musashi - Sword Fight) *Impetus of Misfortune (Future Kitsune Hawk Battle) (Hyperdimension Neptunia: Victory - Invader 1960) *Clap of the Thunder God (Bolt of Shadow Battle) (Tales of Xillia 2 - Betting on the Last Guide) *My Judgement (Future Bolt of Shadow Battle/backstory explination) (Radiant Historia - Red Locus) *The God of Music (Claudio Sanchez Battle) (Blue Dragon - The Seal Is Broken) *Again, with Vengeance (Clan of Chaos Member Rematch) (Tales of the Abyss - Awkward Justice) *Illusions of the Past... (Sokemon VS Hawk) (Persona 3: FES ~ Darkness) *Into the Fray (Normal Battle) (Final Fantasy V - Battle Theme) *Test of Strength (Colosseum Battle) (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones - Powerful Foe) *As Tough as They Come (Colosseum Rank S Battle) (Tales of Vesperia - A Once In A Lifetime Duel) *Keep Calm and Don't Hold Back (Normal Boss Battle) (Samurai Legend Musashi - Boss Battle I) *Lost Rhythm (Corrupted Continuum: Past Boss Battle) (Hyperdimension Neptunia: Victory - The Raging Winds of Destiny) *Anthem of Destruction (Corrupted Continuum: Future Boss Battle) (Etrian Odyssey IV - The End of Raging Winds) *Body of Mass Destruction (Robotic Boss Battle) (Cave Story - Eyes of Flame) *Fate is your Worst Enemy (Forced Loss Battle) (Luminous Arc - Uphill Battle) *Science RULES! (Bill Nye Battle) (Theme Song - Bill Nye the Science Guy) *Hi There (Slorg Battle) (Issun's Theme - Okami) *They Call Me, LarryBoy!! (LarryBoy Battle) (LarryBoy Theme Song - VeggieTales) Category:Fan-Made Games Category:Policy Character/Cutscene Themes *Serious Business (Serious Cutscene Theme) (Dynasty Warriors 7 ~ A Talk) *A Moment of Friendship (Optimistic Cutscene Theme) (BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Flos) *The Mage Who Amused the World (Theme of the Phantom Riolu) (Kid Icarus Uprising - Chapter 6 ~ Dark Pit) *Calm and Collected (Theme of the Zephyr Warrior) (Under Night in Birth ~ Sky Scraper High) *Lazy Man is Lazy (Theme of The N7 Commander) (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ~ Groose's Theme) *Stalks of Celery (Theme of The Water Waka) (Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock ~ Tom Morello Battle) *Hero in Disguise (Max's Theme) (Fairy Tale ~ Cobra Theme) *Shifting Sides - Heartless Soldier (Recruiting the Heartless Soldier Cutscene) (Assassin's Creed 2 ~ Ezio's Family) *Shifting Sides - Kitsune Hawk (Recruiting Kitsune Hawk Cutscene) (Sengoku BASARA 3 ~ Caution) *Shifting Sides - Bolt of Shadow (Recruiting the Bolt of Shadow Cutscene/Bolt of Shadow's Theme) (Shin Megami Nocturne - TALK) *Finally Convinced - The Water Waka (Recruiting The Water Waka Cutscene) (Chrono Trigger ~ Determination) *Theme of the Cult (Cult of Chaos Member Theme) (Final Fantasy VII - Shinra Company ~ Shinra's Theme) *(Heartless Soldier's Theme) () *The Indifferent Emissary (Kitsune Hawk's Theme) (Two Steps from Hell: Skyworld - Blackheart) Miscellaneous *Moving Onward! (World Map - Present) (Final Fantasy Origins: Final Fantasy I - Overworld) *Aftermath of Apocalypse (World Map - Corrupted Future) (The Legend of Dragoon - Virage Embryo) *Vacant Nostalgia (World Map - Corrupted Past) (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Din's Silent Realm) *Sands of the Rune Blade (Descende Wastelands Theme) (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Stardust Fields) *All But an Illusion~ (Illusive Woods Theme) (Shantae: Risky's Revenge - Through the Trees) *Funky Elevator Music! (Foxcrest Industrial Nexus Corporate Headquarters Elevator Theme) (Dynasty Warriors 1 - Ranking) *Compliments to the Chef? (Restaurant Theme) (Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts - Mumbo's Garage) *Sit Back and Think for a Moment (Pub Theme) (Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millenium Girl - The Lounge Where We Shall Speak of Tomorrow) *For all your Battle Needs! (Item Store Theme) (MOTHER 3 - Fun Bazaar) *Peceful Forge (Armory Theme) (Castle Crashers - Blacksmith's Store) *Found an Item! (Item Found Jingle) (Earthbound ~ Item Found) *You got Duped. (Fake/Empty Treasure Chest) (Ninja Gaiden - Life Lost) *Kindred Spirit (New Party Member Jingle) (Super Metroid - Item Aquired) Category:Fan-Made Games Category:Policy